Roblox Simon Story- The Missing Player
A Roblox Simon Story-- The Missing Player-- Made By Simon= A First Story of his.. Enjoy are True Myth Horror Stories!!! And Make Sure you Stay Tune for More!!! The Missing Player... Chapter 1: Home Safe Home. A Boy Name Morgan.. Was a Poor Hated noob... He Was Bully In 3rd grade.. Being call a frog.. His Mother Sky Morgan Start to Have a fight with the teachers of him.. somehow The teacher was a girl name X-ray Witch is a Surgery/Doctor thing.. Morgan had 10 Surgery Problems.. On Roblox.. Morgan Made 30 Friends.. His 10 friends Unfriend him.. So he had 20.. People call him a stalker for looking at Roblox Girls Legs and more.. Morgan Dad.. Name John Morgan.. Has Gave Morgan His Punishment' For Being a Stalker/Morgan Was a bad student/In 4th grade: Morgan Told His Friends At Robloxian Highschool.. As He told his friends He Been change.. His friends don't give a damn about Morgan.. In there mind... But they respond a word Ok' At June 30 Morgan Birthday party.. Only 10 People went into his birthday In Clue His parents.. Sky and John Told Morgan.. To Not Be Stupid infront of boys and girls.. Morgan Nodded His head.. As He Went to Talk.. A Guy With a Gun.. Was in a Party.. His gun was in his purse As He Put the Gun up and raise it as high as he can.. He shot Morgan Friends.. Morgan Best Friend Name XOXO.. Was The Gun Shooter' Witch betray Morgan.. XOXO Told Morgan Parents to Bend for them.. As He Knock Down Morgan.. Morgan Was Unknow mad.. In Till they bring the bomb inside the house.. they start to head out while the bomb was boom.. To Morgans last words... I Hope you die in hell' Morgan said as he burn up to Dust.. Morgan Was Born In Roblox In 2012 And Past away in 2014 As a 3 Year old.. In 2016.. Morgan Was Unknow a Myth.. Only 1 person Knows Morgan.. Morgan Became the ghost in all.. The Games Morgan Plays is.. Prison life, Flood Escape, And Murder Mystery 2.. Morgan Hides a Graveyard behind a cave of his dead roblox parents.. But weird is... Morgan was not a human in real life.. He was a Human in roblox... Morgan didn't create his account On The Sigh In Page where you begin on roblox... He Somehow got in roblox without sighing in.. And became.. And was call... The Ghost Morgan.. In Bathrooms In a Roblox House game or robloxian High school game.. A Unknow Player Name SteveMax103952 Has Disappear.. From Roblox.. His 100 friends were sad and confused at the same time what happen to his account.. witch means.. he was the first Target of Morgan.. Morgan was never see in roblox... But Steve max is the only one who saw him for 4 seconds before he died... Morgan is Real On Roblox.. But you may not Know.. Where he is, where is he?? well.. he use to went in roblox in 2012.. But died in 2014.. And Was Never shown.. in till he return in 2016.. As a ghost.. Warning: Morgan is Real/ Hes a Myth/ People didn't know him/ Only one Person know him.. How I know this?? It was in a website before it was closed... Questions: Is Morgan a Roblox Curse ghost?? (yes) Question: Is Morgan a fake myth (no) Question: Is Morgan Alone? (yes) Question: Did Morgan Miss his parents?? (yes) Question: Did Morgan Was Never shown? (yes) Question: Is Morgan a Stalker?? (yes) Question: Did Morgan Create His account as a Human In real Life with a Pc (no) Question: Did Morgan Have brothers and sisters?? (no) Thats all For Today.. Make sure you see other roblox horror stories! Goodbye!! And Don't Ever Ever Trust a Player.. That can stalk you!!! Made By Simon (a Myth Teller) Ask me In Comments.. Witch Other Stories I Should go next!!